


The Wager.

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Multi, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-29
Updated: 2006-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Ron bets Draco that Gryffindor will win the Slytherin versus Gryffindor match.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Title: The Wager!  
Author: Beth Brownell  
Rating: PG.  
Summery: Ron bets Draco that Gryffindor will win the Slytherin versus Gryffindor match.  
Feedback: Desired.  
Disclaimer: I am not making any money from this. JK Rowling is a goddess for creating the stories.  
Author’s Note: I was watching the movie and wondered why Draco was so upset by the loss of the Slytherin Quidditch team to the Gryffindor team. I think he made a wager with a Gryffindor that they would lose. Might have cost some galleons; for him if he lost or gained if his team won. This is a very short story.

The Wager!

Harry had noticed that Ron was fuming as he walked over to their table that morning. Harry’s stomach was not up to eating as he pushed his food around on his plate. “Hi Ron, what is wrong?”  
“Draco,” said Ron, grabbing one of the spoons and helping himself to some breakfast. “Come on, Harry, you must eat.”  
Then, came Snape and his cold words to Harry and then he walked or limped away without another word. Then, Hedwig came with a broom for Harry, a gift from McGonagall.  
Oliver Wood’s jaw dropped wide open as he gazed at the broom that was on the table. “By Merlin’s beard, Harry, who sent you that broom?”  
Harry said, “I do not know but I think I do have a guess who is it from, Oliver.”  
Oliver’s gaze followed Harry’s to the staff table where McGonagall smiled as she stroked the feathers of Hedwig. “Right, all right team, finished eating? Let’s go.”  
The Gryffindor team started to head for the field, Ron pulled Harry aside. “Be sure to win.” And then without giving him the reason why, darted off with Hermione.  
Ron watched as the Slytherin House team came out onto the field, several Houses started to boo the Slytherin team. Ron booed them as well. Hermione watched him as he booed the other team.  
“Ron, that’s not nice.” Hermione said.  
“What? Booing the other team?” Ron asked.  
“Yes, why don’t you clap politely and keep the boos silent?” asked Hermione.  
“Don’t you know anything? That’s Slytherin we’re against! Not Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, Hermione but Slytherin! The most evil House there is!” snapped Ron. “And plus I have a wager going with Draco.”  
“Ron! That’s illegal, betting with another student here at Hogwarts!” Hermione yelled.  
“Not illegal, just looked upon with disfavor. If we win, I’ll be smiling for quite some time. Hey there they are!” yelled Ron, pointing to the far wall where the door had opened up and out came seven red jacketed players.  
During the match, Harry’s broom tried to knock Harry off. Hermione noticed that Snape was whispering something and he was not blinking at all. She shoved the glasses into Ron’s hand and rushed down to the ground to get to the box where Snape was and tried to get him distracted. She realized what spell she needed she cast it on his robes. After she made a small fire on Snape’s robe, making him break eye contact, Harry managed to get back onto his broom and zoom after the snitch.  
Ron was watching from the stands hoping that Harry would get to the snitch before the Slytherin Seeker did. The Slytherin Seeker pulled up hard away from the ground as Harry pulled up at the last second and tumbled off his broom, only to spit out the Snitch, which he had caught in mid-tumble.  
Ron watched this with glee as he knew he won the bet with Draco. Now, Draco has to come up with the galleons or do the other stunt that Ron will think of for him to do if he can’t pay him. He hoped that Draco couldn't pay as the stunt he would pull would be perfect for him.  
A few minutes later, in the staircase of one of the Quidditch stands, Ron and Draco were there. Both boys stood there one smiling big and the other frowning.  
“All right, Weasley, what do I do since I can’t basically ask my dad for a thousand galleons?” snapped Draco.  
“Tomorrow is potion class. This is what I want you to do as payment for losing this bet,” spoke Ron as his voice dipped out of hearing levels.  
“What! You want me to do that!” snapped Draco.  
“Yes, or you ask your father for the galleons,” smirked Ron.  
“All right, I’ll do what you said.” Draco said.  
“And one more thing,”  
“What?”  
“You do not tell anyone who encouraged you to do that, if you do I’ll tell your father that you wagered Malfoy Manor on a Quidditch game and lost the house?”  
“You wouldn’t dare!”  
“I dare it,” Ron said, as he walked away from Draco.  
~~~~~  
The next day during Potions, Snape had to leave the room for a few minutes. Ron turned to Draco and nodded just slightly. Draco stood up and walked up to the chalkboard and erased the potion instructions and quickly wrote _Severus Snape drinks Unicorn blood_! _Severus Snape is a greasy git who never washes his hair or body_! _Severus Snape smells like a troll_! Draco rushed back to his seat and stirred his potion as Professor Snape entered the room again.  
Snape didn’t notice the chalkboard’s new instruction till class was dismissed and the new class came in. Snape snarled off, “The potion instructions are on the chalkboard and I expect to see everyone stirring their cauldrons very soon. Now begin!” Snape sat down in his seat and started to grade the previous class’s vials.  
Pretty soon, he heard chuckles and then the whole room burst out into laughter. Snape looked up with a scowl on his face as he snapped, “This class better be working on their potions now and stop with this laughing!”  
“Uh professor, we can’t. There is no potion ingredients on the chalkboard,” a student said.  
“What?” Snape snapped as he went to the chalkboard to see the words on the board. He was fuming by the time he turned around to the students. “Class dismissed!” he roared.  
Everyone raced out of the room before he took points from their house. They told everyone at dinner what happened. Soon, the entire school was talking about the chalkboard incident in Potions.  
Snape was not even at the staff table when he entered but no one was paying attention to his appearance as he strode between the Slytherin table and the wall. The whole table was talking about the incident but more importantly who it was who did it.  
“Draco, that was really funny. Erasing the potion ingredients on the chalkboard and then putting those comments on the board. Why did you do it, won’t Snape punish you for it?” asked Pansy.  
“No, he won’t do anything to me about it. I’m the son of one of the member of the school board, I’m above the rules here,” said Draco.  
”Oh really? Let’s us go talk to your father about this, Draco,” hissed Severus, as he grabbed hold of Draco around his arm and led him away from the Slytherin table.  
“Hey Draco, you going to finish your chocolate cake?” asked Crabbe looking at the retreating boy. “Guess not.” Crabbe grabbed the chocolate cake and ate it in three bites.  
The next day in Potions, Draco was sitting next to Snape when he was handed the ingredient list for the potion and had to do without the help of anyone. He ended up having a small explosion in his cauldron when he mixed couple ingredients in the wrong order. Draco was sent to the hospital wing and was told by Snape that at dinner, he will be telling everyone about what he did and he will apologize to him for what he wrote on the chalkboard during Potion class.  
Dumbledore smiled as Draco publicly apologized to Severus Snape for the written comments on the chalkboard. “Thank you Draco, for doing that. As an additional punishment-you will have detention with Filch for the next week.”  
Draco was not happy with the detention but if he revealed that Ron made him as another way out of getting him a thousand galleons or do the prank-it would mean losing Malfoy manor to the Weasley family. He accepted the detention but swore that Ron would get payback for this outrage-he swore revenge on the red head and if it means getting Potter too, it will be good.

This story is now done.


End file.
